1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jump rope apparatus for use in connection with a conventional jump rope. The jump rope apparatus has particular utility in connection with providing a means for turning a jump rope for a single user, thereby eliminating the need for parents or other children to grip the handles of the jump rope and turn it manually.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rope jumping has been universally enjoyed for decades as a means for exercise and recreation. The least enjoyable task, when a group of children engages in jumping rope, is that of twirling the rope while the others jump. This task usually requires two children, who are thus only passively involved in the play, while the other children actively enjoy the game and engage in maneuvers such as jumping in and out, touching the ground, and different types of footwork.
Although one person can jump rope by himself, the jumper""s movements are either limited or, in the case of tricks that involve the use of the hands, prevented by the requirement that the hands be used to twirl the rope. Additionally, when a child wants to jump rope at home, the parents or siblings are typically involved in twirling the rope. If the parents or siblings are unavailable or unwilling, the child must jump rope by himself.
The use of an automated jump rope apparatus is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,599 to Anne L. Haller discloses a jump rope apparatus that consists of a telescoping base with a support arm that permits rotation of an attached jump rope. However, the Haller ""599 patent provides no mechanical way of turning the rope and requires one participant to turn the end of the rope that is not connected to the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,985 to Elliot A. Ruddell, George Foster, and Joe Cernansky discloses a mechanized jump rope apparatus that employs a powered crank at one end of a rope while the other end of the rope is attached to a stationary structure. However, the Ruddell, et al. ""985 patent does not provide a means for jumping rope if there is no stationary structure available, such as in an open field or on a beach. Furthermore, the Ruddell, et al. ""985 device has the drawback of requiring a power supply to operate the device. Electrical outlets are not typically found in good jump roping areas, and batteries can be expensive to continually replace.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 191,584 to Ronald W. Tannahill discloses the ornamental design for a motor driven jump rope. However, the Tannahill ""584 patent does not provide a means to stabilize the base on uneven ground and has the further drawback of requiring an electrical power supply to operate the device. Electrical outlets are not typically found in good jump roping areas, and batteries can be expensive to continually replace.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,268 to Leo J. Castello discloses an automatic jumping device that can be manually or electrically powered. However, the Castello ""268 patent does not provide a means for turning both ends of a jump rope and requires one participant to turn the end of the rope that is not connected to the device.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,376 to Estella D. Weston and Gwennette Y. Cummings discloses a battery powered motorized jump rope apparatus that can turn multiple jump ropes. Flowever, the Weston, et al. ""376 device relies on batteries as its sole means of power which can be extremely expensive depending on the frequency and longevity of use of the device.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,425 to Tahira Reid and Andrew Burdick discloses a jump rope device that is motor driven and consists of a pair of stations that turn multiple jump ropes. However, the Reid, et al. ""425 patent deals mainly with turning multiple ropes, resulting in a complex device that would drive up the cost of the unit. Additionally, the Reid, et al. ""425 device requires an electrical power supply for operation and provides no manual means of operation.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an automatic jump rope apparatus that can be manually or battery powered and allows a hands-free approach to jumping rope. Both the Haller ""599 and the Castello ""268 patents fail to provide a mechanical way of turning the rope and require one participant to turn the end of the rope that is not connected to the device. The Ruddell, et al. ""985, Tannahill ""584, Weston, et al. ""376, and Reid, et al. ""425 devices, require a power supply for operation. Electrical outlets are not typically found in good jump roping areas, and batteries can be expensive to continually replace. Furthermore, the Ruddell, et al. ""985 patent does not provide a means for jumping rope if there is no stationary structure available, such as in an open field or on a beach, to which one end of the jump rope can be attached. Another drawback of the Tannahill ""584 patent is that it does not provide a means to stabilize the base on uneven ground. Finally, the Reid, et al. ""425 patent reveals a complex device which would drive cost of the unit beyond the range of many potential consumers.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved automatic jump rope apparatus that can be used for engaging in hands free rope jumping. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the automatic jump rope apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing any number of users to enjoy hands free rope jumping.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of automatic jump rope apparatus now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved automatic jump rope apparatus, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved automatic jump rope apparatus which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a automatic jump rope apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a pair of vertical support poles with weighted bases. A crank operated spring loaded assembly is located on one pole, and a swivel unit is located on the other pole. The spring loaded assembly has a key that allows the user to maintain the tension placed on the spring assembly until the he pulls the control handle. The support poles have spiked ends such that they can be removed from the weighted bases and inserted into the ground. A second embodiment of this invention includes replacing the crank operated spring loaded assembly with a motorized unit.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include an activation and variable speed control switch for the motorized version. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved automatic jump rope apparatus that has all of the advantages of the prior art automatic jump rope apparatus and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved automatic jump rope apparatus that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved automatic jump rope apparatus that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such jump rope apparatus economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new automatic jump rope apparatus that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide an jump rope apparatus for hands free twirling of a jump rope. This allows a single user to engage in avariety of jump rope activities by eliminating the need for parents or other children to grip the handles of the jump rope and turn it manually.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic jump rope apparatus that is offered in both a manual and a motorized version.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an jump rope apparatus that can be used on flat surfaces such as pavement, concrete, gym floors, and stages, as well as on uneven surfaces such as beaches, parks, and backyards.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved jump rope apparatus that increases the enjoyment of jump rope games by a group of children through eliminating the necessity that they turn the rope.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.